


Third Date's The Charm

by rancetherapper (alannalaleona)



Series: In Another Life [2]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alannalaleona/pseuds/rancetherapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to An Unexpected Visitor. Frankie and Zach go on their first three dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Date's The Charm

Frankie and Zach had basically been texting nonstop since their unconventional acquaintance. Frankie found himself captivated by Zach’s chaotic personality.  He also loved getting told how funny and smart he was about 50 times a day. They had been on two dates so far, not counting their breakfast at Denny’s. But tonight was the date that anyone who knows anything waits for: the third date. The anticipation was making Frankie feel like Charlotte York even though he was clearly a Samantha.

This long awaited night had come at last and Frankie wanted to make sure he looked perfect for it. He was perusing his glorious walk-in closet and blasting Betty Who when his iPhone buzzed with a text. It was Zach. A stupid grin bloomed on Frankie’s face. Good thing no one was around to make fun of him about this, because he was making it too damn easy.

_Dec 19 2014 5:21:02 PM_

Callback Number: Zach Rance *sassy emoji* (Mobile)

We still on for tonight bae?? *heart eyes emoji*

_Dec 19 2014 5:22:12 PM_

Callback Number: Frankie Grande (Mobile)

Duh Rose!!! *heart emoji* YTM. *laughing crying emoji*

 

_Dec 19 2014 5:23:29 PM_

Callback Number: Zach Rance *sassy emoji* (Mobile)

*laughing crying emoji x3* I’ll pick you up at 7.

 

Frankie and Zach’s micro celebrity status had created a unique aspect to their relationship. They posted a few selfies together on Instagram, mentioned each other on Twitter, and fans immediately took the concept and ran with it. Hare brained theories about the nature of their connection littered both of their mentions on the regular. There was constant speculation about whether Frankie and Zach were subtweeting each other (which they usually were.) Luckily Zach had a sense of humor about it. Sometimes they purposely tried to throw off the fans by captioning a photo as #bromance or tweeting YTM at each other. Fans had even come up with ship names which Frankie absolutely loved. After their first date Zach had composed his most iconic tweet to date.

 

_Zach Rance (@RanceyPants)_

RT for #zankie fav for #zrankie

7:21 PM – 4 Dec 2014

 

The tweet had garnered thousands of RTs and favorites but the verdict ended up being a landside for Zankie after Frankie had retweeted it to his one million followers. Fans had meltdowns about the tweet every few days like clockwork. Frankie understood this was typical shipper behavior, but Zach was pretty new to the experience; Frankie could sense it made him uncomfortable sometimes.

Frankie set his chosen outfit carefully on his bed. A crisp white button down, purple bow tie, and dark grey slacks that made his ass look what Lance had described on several occasions as ‘extremely fuckable.’ Which was disturbing coming from his friend, but he had a point. Exactly what Frankie was aiming for.

Switching the music to Taylor Swift, Frankie sat down at his vanity and started on his hair and makeup. He had given himself plenty of time to get ready so he wouldn’t have to rush. His hand seemed to apply the makeup of its own accord as Frankie let his mind wander. He was thinking about his and Zach’s first date.

It had proved difficult for Frankie to think of something he and Zach could do for their first date. Despite having a lot in common, their interests were vastly different. Frankie ultimately decided to take Zach to this mini golfing place he knew of called “Golf and Stuff.” One of Zach’s favorite things to do was rant on and on about how much he loved  golf over text, so Frankie thought this would be a perfect way to show Zach his (mostly nonexistent) sporty side.

Zach eyed the place dubiously as soon as they pulled up. “What is this place,” he demanded, sounding like a petulant child.

“As you can see, it’s “Golf And Stuff.” Frankie gestured to the huge neon sign.

“What kind of stuff?”

Frankie rolled his eyes. “You’ll see. Now c’mon lets go get our clubs and balls.” He had dressed in a pale pink polo bought especially for the occasion and his tiny blue shorts he knew would entice Zach to stare at his ass, because Frankie got off on that kind of thing.  Zach wore a simple blue polo and some khaki shorts. Frankie thought it was unfair how hot he looked. Khaki shorts were usually a no go on everyone but Zach was a special case in multiple respects.

“Why do they think they can equate mini golf and real golf anyway?” Zach grumbled. “It’s blasphemous, don’t you agree?”

“Whatever you say,” Frankie teased, squeezing Zach’s biceps and keeping his hand there a little longer than necessary.

“Alright let’s do this thing! I’ll show this course who’s the BOSS!” Zach crowed. An adorable focused look formed on his face as he aimed and shot the ball between the legs of a giant kangaroo statue.

“Looks like you aren’t all talk.” Frankie commented when he got a hole in one. Zach grinned proudly. “You actually got stroke game. _Right_ into the hole.”

Zach laughed incredulously. “You would go there, Frankie.”

“This sport is asking for it.” Zach had to admit he had a point.

Frankie was positioning himself to hit the ball when he got an idea. “Zach, can you show me the right posture? It’s been forever since I’ve done this.” Okay, this might have been a bald faced lie, but Frankie knew any opportunity to stroke a man’s ego (or even just the man himself) must be taken advantage of. Sure enough, Zach got a cocky look on his face and strode over to help Frankie.

Zach positioned himself behind Frankie, arms wrapped around his shoulders intimately, crotch basically right against his ass. Frankie imagined that he was Sharpay and Zach was Troy from High School Musical. The comparison was scarily accurate. He half expected Zach to start busting out a melodramatic musical number any minute now. Then again, if he did, it would probably be a moving rendition of “Sawagoo”. Frankie wasn’t ready for that at this stage in their relationship.

“Just keep your head down and spread your legs a bit more.” Zach advised as moved his and Frankie’s arms together to demonstrate a swing.

“Really, Zach, on the first date?” Frankie teased, wiggling his ass a bit.

“What can I say, I’m a stud.” Zach grabbed Frankie’s hips and grinded into his ass playfully. It was meant to be a joke but Frankie found himself turned on anyway. Judging by Zach’s pink face, he wasn’t the only one.

The date continued as Frankie and Zach golfed their way through replicas of snowmen, alligators, and for some reason, pink lobsters. Joking around with Zach was easy and they naturally played off each other. There was a definite chemistry too, a sexual tension that Frankie could have cut with a sharpened golf club. Not only that, but the looks Zach kept shooting him were giving him butterflies. It was kind of freaking Frankie out.

The last hole had a windmill and Zach suggested a selfie. They posed with silly faces. Zach, laughing giddily, immediately went to post it on Twitter.

_Zach Rance (@RanceyPants)_

I’m seriously kicking ass! *shoe emoji*[photo]

6:44 PM – 4 Dec 2014

 

Frankie grinned and looked up at Zach when he saw the tweet. Zach winked from behind his Clark Kent glasses. They were disgustingly adorable and he loved every minute of it.

“You cursed yourself with that tweet I bet.” Frankie said seriously.

“Shut up Frankie! If anything YOU just cursed me.” Zach took the shot and his ball hit the blade of the windmill, rolling sullenly back towards them as though it knew it had failed its purpose. “STUPID WINDMILL, YOU’RE THE WORST.” Zach roared, throwing his club at the ground in defeat. “There goes my perfect score.” Chuckling silently, Frankie took the opportunity to post a tweet of his own.

 

_Frankie James Grande (@FrankieJGrande)_

Seriously, it’s never that serious. *laughing crying emoji*

6:46 PM – 4 Dec 2014

 

After their date Zach dropped Frankie off at his apartment and walked him to the door. Frankie convinced him to come in ‘for just a second’ under the guise of showing Zach his new Justin Bieber cutout. Frankie slammed Zach against the door as soon as it was closed. Something hot twisted low in his belly at the needy look on Zach’s face and Frankie kissed him hard, enjoying the feeling of Zach going pliant under his touch. He had wanted to do this all day. Frankie bit gently on Zach’s bottom lip and then pulled away to suck on his neck hungrily.

“Frankieeee.” Zach whined, trying to squirm away. “I can’t stay. I have to do a livestream for my fans tonight. This is literally the WORST time for a hickey.” Frankie ignored him and sucked harder before withdrawing and blowing on the wet skin. Groaning, Zach recaptured Frankie’s lips and grabbed his ass to try to gain some friction. All thanks to the magic of the sexy blue shorts. Frankie went along with it, grinding his hips against Zach’s. They kissed passionately for a few moments but Frankie pulled away as he felt Zach growing hard against him. Zach pouted, trying to get Frankie to kiss him again.

“I thought you had to go.” Frankie reminded him with an innocent look. Zach glared.

“No one likes a tease.” Zach told him, looking wild with desire and disheveled hair. Frankie gave him a chaste kiss goodbye and laughed internally at the perfect hickey he could see forming on Zach’s neck.

When Zach did his livestream, he tried to explain away the hickey by saying that he had burned his neck with a straightener. Literally no one believed him.

-

Zach lay in bed, scrolling through Twitter on his iPhone and faving random tweets from his fans. He was trying to waste time before his date with Frankie that night. Not just any date though. Zach wasn’t normally one to get nervous over third dates. Well, to be fair he had rarely gotten to that point with girls in the past. Whenever he knew he was getting laid he would just down some liquid courage and go with it. In the morning he would wake up with a hazy memory, hoping that it hadn’t been too embarrassing. He didn’t want that with Frankie.

After two dates, Zach had already grown attached to Frankie. He naturally had an obsessive personality and Frankie was a fascination on a whole new level. The obsession wasn’t just his either. Zach and Frankie’s fans (and their joint fanbase, what a concept) had taken the idea of them together to titanic levels of what Frankie called ‘shipping.’ It was incredibly weird. People Zach had never met were trying to tell Zach about his sexuality, trying to tell him he loved someone that he wasn’t even officially dating. He didn’t understand his sexuality himself which was why he didn’t do labels. The pressure weighed on his mind but Zach knew Frankie was worth it.

Zach threw his iPhone to the side and sighed, throwing his arm over his eyes. His mind raced for a while before it meandered into the memory of their second date. It had been replaying in his brain constantly since that night.

Zach knew that Frankie was into theatre from their texts: he was basically the most Broadway person Zach had ever met. It took a lot of excruciating thought for Zach to come up with something artistic and memorable that they could do for their second date. He ended up taking Frankie to an art exhibit at the University of Florida. One of his former classmates had invited him on Facebook and it seemed like the kind of arsty fartsy thing Frankie would like.

Frankie looked so good that Zach could scarcely tear his eyes from him. They almost got in about six car accidents on the way. Eventually Frankie ended up putting his hand on Zach’s thigh which simultaneously excited and relaxed him. At least he managed to focus on the road after that.

The second they walked through the door Zach knew he had made a mistake. Just within immediate range, Zach spied a giant seashell sculpture with a monkey in it, a nativity scene built with bald baby dolls, and a giant pepsi bottle built out of, well, diet coke bottles.  Zach actually thought that last one was kind of cool.  Frankie surveyed the scene with widened eyes, looking almost as alarmed and out of place as Zach felt. Zach giggled. It looked like Frankie wasn’t the only one with questionable date ideas. “Sorry dude, this is totally weird,” Zach said. “We can go if you want.”

“No, this is perfect. We can just make fun it. And, it gives us extra time for dessert,” Frankie said in a sultry voice. He reached out to straighten Zach’s shirt collar, giving Zach a wink. Zach’s heart all but stopped. Was Frankie implying what he thought he was? “C’mon babe.” Frankie grabbed Zach’s hand, linking their fingers together for a brief moment. Too brief, Zach thought. He loved the way their hands looked tangled up like that and his whole body felt tingly. God, he was fucked for this guy.

They started meandering around, pausing to inspect some of the more intriguing pieces. Zach stopped short at a morbid looking kid covered in feathers.

“Uh, what are you supposed to be?” He asked bluntly. The kid glared at him. Zach felt like his soul was getting sucked out through his eyes so he focused on the plaque at his feet. It read ‘The Living Spirit of Mr. Smiles. By Orin.’ “Who is Mr. Smiles?” He asked next, even more disturbed than before.

Orin sighed heavily. “Mr. Smiles was my chicken comrade. He died so I decided to honor his life by painting myself with his blood and covering myself with his feathers. There are also chicken nuggets fashioned from his body on that plate.” He droned, as if he was merely commenting on the weather. “Help yourself, they’re exquisite.”  Zach stared at him, horrified. What the actual fuck?

Frankie seized Zach’s arm. “We have got to go.” He announced, setting a brisk pace to lead Zach to the opposite end of the gallery.

“Thank you so much for saving me, I could’ve died back there!” Zach babbled as soon as they were out of earshot. “You’re so brave Frankie, I don’t care what some of the fans say. You’re a Gryffindor for sure.”

Frankie’s smile lit up his entire face and Zach’s heart clenched for some unrelated reason. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, my sweet Slytherin.” He ran his hand through Zach’s hair, petting him fondly. An intense urge to kiss Frankie hit Zach like a water bottle to the face. But the pressure weighed heavily in the back of his mind. He could deal with people speculating about his sexuality but he didn’t think he was ready to risk a pic of them kissing winding up online. His fans were crafty bitches. He meant that in the best possible way.

Zach had a better time than he thought possible at an art exhibit. They played a game where Frankie whispered hilarious comments in his ear the whole time, challenging Zach to keep a straight face. Needless to say, Frankie won. Zach thought two ribs might have already cracked from trying not to laugh.

Frankie’s favorite piece by far was a life sized golden statue of Justin Bieber which Zach physically had to drag him away from. The only piece Zach really liked was a trashcan covered with real ants and encased in glass. “Dude, look at how many ants are on this fucking trashcan.” He marveled. Frankie just tilted his head, confused.

“Huh. I wonder what that’s supposed to symbolize.”

They kept up the charade for about half an hour before deciding to head back to Zach’s house. Zach could feel himself getting nervous and tried to cover it up by singing along obnoxiously to Justin Timberlake in the car. More than anything he didn’t want to mess this up; he didn’t have any kind of dessert to offer except vanilla ice cream which would probably be too mundane for someone like Frankie.

Zach unlocked the door and his dog Tiger immediately came bounding up to greet them. “My baby!” Zach cooed, getting down on the floor so he could pet Tiger properly. To Zach’s surprise Frankie kneeled down with him, scratching his dog behind the ears and letting him jump up and play on him with a laugh. Zach’s heart melted into a gooey mess at the sight. Ok that settled it. Frankie was his man for sure. Zach was going to fucking marry him one day.

“He’s adorable.” Frankie praised as if Tiger was his son. Which, basically. Zach’s body thrummed with adrenaline.

“I know you wanted dessert, but can we go make out in my room?” Zach asked seriously, causing Frankie to burst into giggles.

“Duh, Rose! Lead the way.” Zach wasted no time dragging Frankie by the hand down the hallway and into his room. He hurriedly slammed the door and when he turned around Frankie was already waiting for him on his bed. Holy shit, this was actually happening. “Shirt off.” Frankie ordered, his eyes hooded, and Zach hastened to obey without thinking twice.

Zach straddled Frankie’s lithe body easily and dove in for a kiss. It quickly progressed from sweet to dirty as Zach slid his tongue into Frankie’s mouth. Zach was so fucking turned on just by kissing Frankie, feeling his body vibrate with want and his mind short circuit. In a moment of clarity he realized he should probably tell Frankie while he still had the power to pull away.

“What’s wrong?” Frankie asked, sounding baffled. Zach strained to catch his breath.

“Uh well…I just think I should tell you…. I’ve never messed around with a guy before.” Zach finally forced out, grateful the dim lighting swallowed up the flush in his cheeks. “Like, I’ve made out with guys at parties and like… for dares and stuff. But that’s it. Mostly. Well technically-“ Frankie cut him off with a hand on his chest.

“Zach. You are so fucking cute I can’t stand it.” Frankie growled, tugging Zach down again by the back of his neck. “We can take it slow. And you tell me if you want to stop, okay?”

“Okay.” Zach breathed, threading his fingers through Frankie’s hair and kissing him deeply. Zach pressed his half hard dick against Frankie’s leg, desperate for friction. When he least expected it, Frankie kissed him harder and took over control, switching their positions so he was the one on top. “ _Fuck_.”  Zach’s cock strained uncomfortably against his zipper. Was it weird that Frankie’s weight on top of him felt so good?

 “I’m going to take off your pants. Okay baby?” Frankie said, reaching down to unbuckle Zach’s belt. Zach nodded, not really caring that Frankie couldn’t see. He unbuttoned Zach’s pants and slid them down his thighs as he kissed his neck fervently. Frankie cupped his hand over Zach’s erection through his boxers and started rubbing him, achingly slow. Zach found himself arching up into his touch instinctually.

“ _Fuck_ Frankie, please.” Zach begged, bucking up into Frankie’s hand. He felt Frankie’s smirk against his neck. There was a wet spot forming on Zach’s boxers already and he couldn’t believe how close he was without even being touched properly.

Frankie finally pushed Zach’s underwear down and got his hand around him, teasing Zach with lazy strokes. Their mouths reconnected as Frankie began to pick up the pace of his hand, spreading Zach’s precum with his thumb. Zach moaned into Frankie’s mouth as he felt Frankie’s hard on, insistent against his thigh. Zach tried to restrain himself from rutting up into Frankie’s hand but he couldn’t help it. Frankie pushed him back down, thumb stern against his hipbone. “Stay. Good boy.” He murmured against Zach’s lips and Zach felt a jolt go straight to his cock at the words. Fuck, he was getting close.

Frankie bit Zach’s ear as he sped up his rhythm and Zach felt himself approach the edge. He might have said Frankie’s name as he came all over his hand, Frankie’s thumb still digging into his hip. Zach’s whole world was a bit fuzzy as he descended from his high, gasping for breath. At that precise moment, Zach heard his bedroom door swing open. The light from the hallway illuminated Zach’s bed perfectly.

“Hey Rizzle, you seen the Mean Girls DVD?” Zach’s roommate Caleb called. Frankie shot Caleb one of his famous death glares over his shoulder. A lesser man would have quivered under his gaze but Caleb, oblivious as always, was a special case. “Oh shit, is this a bad time? Get a room you two!” He advised.

“WE ARE IN _MY_ ROOM!” Zach yelled embarrassedly, throwing his arm over his face in shame. He had come less than a minute ago and he could still feel Frankie’s boner.  Why was this his life?

“You got me there,” Caleb admitted, snatching the Mean Girls DVD off the TV stand and shutting the door at last. Zach groaned, not sure what to do now that the mood had been ruined. Luckily Frankie was, well, Frankie. He started laughing uncontrollably, rolling off Zach onto his back.

“That was…hot. And then not so much. Please don’t tell me you coming didn’t have anything to do with that guy.”

“Fuck no!” Zach exclaimed. He was feeling so good from his orgasm that it didn’t even occur to him to be embarrassed at coming so quickly.

“Maybe you’re just into exhibitionism.” Frankie said conversationally. “Don’t worry; we have lots of time to explore your kinks.” He winked and got up to wash his hands.

“Sorry you didn’t get to, dude,” Zach said awkwardly when he remembered. He would have offered to help Frankie out (he would love to actually) but Caleb had kinda ruined the moment

“It’s fine.” Frankie flopped back down onto the bed and covering Zach’s face in kisses. “We made it fun right?” Zach giggled maniacally, feeling giddy and on top of the world.

“We always do.” Zach kissed him, tasting Frankie’s smile on his lips.

_CALEB REYNOLDS (@BeastModeCowBoy)_

Beast mode cock block strikes again lol!

9:57 PM – 12 Dec 2014

 

_Frankie James Grande (@FrankieJGrande)_

Sudden resentment towards Mean Girls… don’t ask me why. *laughing crying emoji*

10:02 PM – 12 Dec 2014

 

_Zach Rance (@RanceyPants)_

We should totally just stab @BeastModeCowboy *knife emoji*

10:04 PM– 12 Dec 2014

-

Frankie scrolled Twitter as he waited for Zach to pick him up for their third date. A nervous energy hummed insistently through his body, and though not altogether unpleasant, it was making Frankie’s mind race. He barely even paid attention to the his timeline and his brain was telling him to go to the bathroom and check his appearance again even though he had already done that at least six times. It’s not like their first two dates flopped by any means, but they had their drawbacks, and Frankie couldn’t help but hope against hope that this date would be absolutely perfect.

A knock on the door jerked Frankie out of his reverie. He sprung up automatically, striding to the door and opening it with the chain still hooked. Zach grinned at him from the crack in the door. Frankie remembered the first time he ever saw Zach, exactly like this. It felt like his heart was doing parkour in his chest. A smile to match Zach’s overtook Frankie’s face.

“Do I have to beg to be let in again?” Zach joked and Frankie shook his head fondly.

“It wouldn’t hurt,” Frankie found himself saying. He closed the door on Zach’s flushed face and unhooked the chain. Sometimes he wished he could control his mouth. He opened the door to Zach laughing, though. Of course Zach laughed, because he found absolutely everything Frankie said and did hilarious. His eyes raked slowly up Frankie’s body with an awed look.

“Wow you look…great,” he managed to get out. Frankie rolled his eyes.

“God, we couldn’t be more typical romcom if we tried,” Frankie said, “Now let’s go, Prince Charming.”

“You know, I always thought of myself as the villain,” Zach said as Frankie followed him out to his Prius. Frankie chose to ignore this.

“You look great tonight too,” he commented, his eyes glued to Zach’s ass in his dark wash jeans.

“Frankieeeee, stop it,” Zach giggled as they got into the car. “I was thinking sushi. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect.” Frankie settled his hand on Zach’s thigh as was now customary. His free hand reached to turn up the radio.

 -

Zach had chosen to take Frankie to Sushi Jo. It was supposed to have some of the best fresh sushi in the area. Where Zach was typically impulsive with his choices, he broke character when it came to planning this date. He perused pictures to make sure the place was nice and decently fancy, checked the prices to make sure he could afford it, and looked through multiple customer reviews.

 Zach had even made a reservation and made a point to be on time. He didn’t know what it was, but he felt like this thing with Frankie was important, especially tonight. He wanted their date to be perfect. Zach had even gone out of his way to wear an outfit he knew Frankie would appreciate. He had made a solemn vow to himself not to mention “Sawagoo” all night.

“Zach, this is nice!” Frankie exclaimed happily as they walked through the door. Zach felt a little thrill of pleasure at Frankie’s approval.

“Rance, party of two.” Zach told the hostess assertively, his voice coming out several notches lower than usual.

She smiled knowingly. “Right this way,” she said, blonde ponytail swinging as she led them through the crowded restaurant. “Devin will be with you two in just a moment,” the hostess assured. She handed them their menus.

Frankie smiled charmingly. “Thank you Nicole.” She blushed. That was another thing Zach liked about Frankie; he was extremely observant and could easily make anyone’s day with a well-placed compliment or nod. Zach was sure that Frankie didn’t even know how many peoples’ lives he brightened on a regular basis.

They browsed their menus for a moment, Zach finding it hard to focus on his with Frankie just across the table from him.  Zach felt like he could watch him forever.

“Oh my god, they have something called a JB roll!” Frankie said excitedly. Zach fought the urge to roll his eyes. He was getting sick of Frankie going on and on about Justin. Every time an uncomfortable feeling of jealously would twist through his belly, because how exactly was he supposed to compete with someone like Justin Bieber? Zach was about to ask Frankie if he should consider dying his hair platinum blonde when their waiter showed up.

“I’m Devin, I’ll be your server this evening,” he said smoothly, a wide grin overtaking his face. Devin was way more buff than any waiter ought to be and gave off a distinct aura of creepiness. “Can I get you anything to drink?

Frankie ordered hot sake, prompting Zach to follow suit even though he wasn’t much of a sake drinker. At least he was confident in his ability to disguise his look of disgust when drinking any alcoholic beverage.

“Actually, I don’t think I’ll get that JB roll, it sounds terrible,” Frankie said conversationally. Good, Zach thought. After a few moments Frankie and Zach folded their menus. They found themselves engaged in one of their staring contests.

Zach broke the silence. “So, have you had any more guys knocking on your door in the middle of the night lately?” He jested, purposely going for a light topic.

Frankie eyes crinkled, the corners of his mouth quirked up. Zach loved that. “A few, but none as handsome or funny as you.” He knocked his foot against Zach’s playfully, smile widening as Zach’s cheeks reddened yet again. Damn it was hot in here. They really needed to adjust the thermostat.

Devin returned shortly with the sake. Zach fought the urge to chug the whole thing to help his nerves. He took their orders as well, Zach having decided on decided on the Bangkok Baby Roll (Frankie lost it when Zach ordered) and Frankie having decided on the King & I Roll. They also got the Anaconda roll.  Zach and Frankie decided they just couldn’t resist a good Nicki Minaj reference.

They chatted for a while, Zach making sure to ask Frankie lots of questions about himself (he had learned this tactic on a dating advice site). Frankie chattered happily about his plans to collaborate with other youtubers and about Ari doing guest vocals on a few of Sean’s new tracks. Eventually the conversation turned to Twitter.

“You’re right,” Frankie was saying, “The fans lost their shit when we subtweeted after our last date. I nearly died laughing.”

“Dude, did you see them freak out over that thing I favorited?” Zach shook his head disbelievingly. “The things they notice, I swear. Caleb gained like 2k followers over the whole beast mode cockblock thing. All they do is bug him about us, it’s hilarious.” Zach stopped at that, suddenly stuck on the pressure again; to be something specific for the fans. Sometimes he wasn’t sure that the real him was even what they wanted.

Frankie, oblivious to Zach’s internal freakout, was eyeing the décor absently when he stopped visibly short, eyes widening.  Zach noticed immediately. “What’s wrong dude?”

“It’s nothing,” Frankie assured, shaking his head as though to clear it from an unwelcome thought. “It’s just, Mike’s here”

“Who the fuck is Mike?” Zach burst out, louder than he meant to. Luckily the whole restaurant didn’t turn around to gawk at them like in the movies. Frankie glanced around furtively anyway.

“He’s just my ex, it’s no big deal,” Frankie sounded agitated.

Zach whipped around wildly in his seat. “Where?!”

“Don’t look!” Frankie hissed.  Zach’s eyes fell to his lap and his felt his heart sink in addition to the ugly twisting jealousy he couldn’t help but feel. Now he felt like he was ruining their date too.

“I’m sorry, Frankie. I wanted everything to be perfect for our third date and I feel like I’m wrecking it. I didn’t know your ex would be here… _fuck_ , it makes me mad even saying that. I hate it. Sorry I’m freaking out. I even got you flowers but I thought that would be too much so I put them in the trunk, I could probably still go get them if-“

“Zach, stop.” The situation felt eerily familiar, Frankie’s hand on his, eyes boring into Zach’s, somehow managing to calm him down. “Forget about Mike. This is perfect. It’s perfect because I’m here with you. I like you, Zach. Stop worrying so much. And it’s actually kinda cute that you’re jealous.”

A wave of relief washed over Zach. He squeezed Frankie’s hand, amazed by the effect Frankie’s words, touch, voice and just his _presence_ had on him. After a beat Frankie took his hand back to sip his sake. Zach followed suit a bit too enthusiastically and it slopped all over his white button down. They shared a look and started laughing together rowdily, earning a few glares after all.

“So how’s Sawagoo going?” Frankie asked. Zach lit up at the mention. He couldn’t believe Frankie was the one to bring it up, but this totally made it okay to talk about it. It was incredible how interested Frankie was, even if he was only interested in seeing how excited Zach got about it. That’s all that really mattered

Telling Frankie about his plans lasted until Devin returned with their rolls. Zach crammed the big end piece into his mouth before Devin even had time to ask them if they needed anything else.  Frankie giggled and waved Devin off.

“This is delicious,” Zach said after swallowing, basking in the fond look Frankie was giving him.

Zach wondered if it was weird that he was enjoying watching Frankie eat. “Here, do you want some?” Frankie asked when he noticed. Zach nodded. He assumed that Frankie would just pass his plate over or something but instead he pinched a piece with his chopsticks and held it up to Zach’s mouth. Well there was no going back now. Zach took a bite and tried not to worry about the people around them noticing. Getting fed by Frankie felt strangely intimate. “What do you think?” Frankie prompted.

“It’s amazing.” _You’re amazing_ , his brain added helpfully. “You wanna try mine?”

“Of course.” Frankie closed his eyes and opened his mouth and Zach struggled not to interpret it too suggestively. His mind must have been stuck on it though because his chopsticks missed Frankie’s mouth completely and jabbed his nose, the sushi tumbling onto the table.

“Zach!” Frankie exclaimed, laughing hysterically, “Pay attention.”

“You were making it hard,” Zach mumbled, embarrassed.

“I’m good at that,” Frankie said with a roguish wink. Zach wanted to punch him and tackle him and kiss him senseless. Mostly the kissing part though. Frankie poked the mangled sushi piece off the table with his chopsticks. “Can I have another one pleeeeaase?” Now Frankie was pulling the puppy dog eyes. Damn him.

“Maybe you should get it this time.” Zach muttered moodily, pushing his plate across the table.  

Frankie took a piece and chewed thoughtfully. “It’s good. But it would’ve been better if you fed me.” It was weird being the one rolling his eyes for once, Zach thought.

It didn’t take too long for Zach to get over his pouty mood. Frankie made it easy. The rest of the meal passed with snatches of conversation in between the two men stuffing their faces with sushi. It was better now that Zach wasn’t trying so hard to make the date perfect.

Zach had made it through the meal and had only finished half his sake. It turned cold somewhere during one of Frankie’s stories and he thought he should probably keep his mind sharp for the ride home anyway.  Devin returned to gather their empty plates.

“Can I offer you any dessert?” He asked, looking between them questioningly.

 Zach looked up, stroking his goatee in a thoughtful manner. “I dunno. What do you think, Frankie?”

“It’s up to you babe.”

“Shut up, you choose.”

“No you.”

“You!”

Devin sighed loudly. “I can come back if you’re not sure.”

“NO!” Zach and Frankie said together. They caught each other’s gaze and laughed at the cautious expression on Devin’s face, like he expected them to start a lovers’ spat any minute. “We will take the Tempura Banana Cheesecake,” Zach decided on a whim. He figured he did alright because Frankie was smiling at him from across the table.

 _“You okay to share?”_ Zach mouthed. Frankie nodded enthusiastically. Just then, they both noticed that Devin had already high tailed it back to the kitchen or wherever he went when he wasn’t needed.

“I guess we scared him away,” Frankie commented. It didn’t seem like he minded though.

“You know, you could have just said something if you wanted dessert,” Zach said.

“Why should I? Seems like you figured it out just fine.” He was right, Zach realized. Together they were a seamless combination of push and pull, and they utilized each other’s strengths like a well-oiled machine. It seemed weird how it happened so quickly, almost like it was meant to be or something. Zach snapped himself out of this train of thought. There was no need to bring destiny into this just yet. “What’re you thinking about over there, handsome?” Frankie inquired.

“Just wondering what you wanted to do after this,” Zach lied. It was true in some aspect, though. He had been thinking about the after-date even more than the date itself.

“We should go back to my place. No beast mode cock blocks to bother us there,” Frankie pointed out. A jolt went through Zach’s body at the implicit suggestion.

“Good point,” he managed to say although his mind was going haywire.

Devin set the cheesecake in front of Zach with a flourish a few moments later, Zach’s eyes zeroing in on the massive pile of whipped cream on top. He had to ask for an extra plate and fork. If he couldn’t handle sushi feeding here was no way in hell he could handle this.

It felt like an ego boost when Zach took out his debit card to pay for their meal, even though he knew Frankie had a lot more money than him. How much more? He didn’t really want to know. Zach left Devin an extra big tip for having to deal with their antics. He offered Frankie his arm as they left the restaurant, almost wanting to skip down the sidewalk with his relief at how well the date went. Yet he was anxious again at the same time. The night wasn’t over yet.

-

Zach almost didn’t recognize Frankie’s apartment. Christmas decorations of all shapes and sizes had miraculously materialized since he had been there last, most notably an impressive collection of giant candy canes.

“Do you like?” Frankie asked, twirling around like a sugar plum fairy, “It’s my very own winter wonderland!”

Zach took a seat on the couch, struggling not to have a seizure from the flashing lights on Frankie’s gaudy Christmas tree. “I like it. I’m Jewish though, so I guess you could say I’m kind of a Grinch.”

“If you’re the Grinch, then I’m Martha Mae Whovier.” Frankie flopped down next to Zach and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. “In the Jim Carrey version,” he clarified. Zach wondered if it was appropriate to tell Frankie to shut the fuck up at this stage in their relationship.

He kissed him instead, softly and carefully, feeling like this was a long time coming. Finally there were no obligations and no roommates to interrupt them. The Christmas lights flashed against Zach’s closed eyelids as he deepened the kiss, pushing Frankie into a lying down position. The leather squeaked as Zach moved to straddle one of his legs and Frankie smiled against his lips.

Zach’s fingers itched to feel Frankie’s bare skin. He hastened to unbutton Frankie’s shirt. “Just ask for help, I’ll give you whatever you want,” he murmured breathily against Zach’s neck, sending chills through him. His fingers brushed against Zach’s as he helped him unbutton. Leaning back down, he kissed and sucked his way down Frankie’s neck slowly, focused on the sounds Frankie was making.

His hands moved feather light down Frankie’s sides. They anchored against his hips, thumbs pressing firmly into his hip bones. Frankie groaned, rocking into Zach’s touch. He could feel Frankie’s cock start to press against his leg. _Fuck._ Just knowing that Frankie wanted him that much was a huge turn on. 

Zach continued kissing down Frankie’s body, running his hands over his abs, wanting to feel all of him. Fingers threaded through his hair and tugged him back up. “Up here,” Frankie said breathlessly, dragging Zach by his jaw into an open mouthed kiss. Zach thrust his tongue into Frankie’s mouth and unwittingly found himself grinding into Frankie’s leg.

“Frankie,” Zach gasped, breaking away for a moment to catch his breath. Frankie looked even more gorgeous than usual with swollen lips, bathed in multi-colored light; pupils blown wide and gaze fraught with obvious desire. He looked so fucking amazing that Zach couldn’t even contain himself, his deep seated thoughts floating to the surface.  Zach took a moment to gather his courage and just went for it.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes, I will fuck you,” Frankie said at the same time. They held each other’s gaze for a moment with wide eyes before collapsing into giggles. “Only you would ask that question when we both have boners, Zach.”

Zach felt Frankie pinch his ass and barely resisted squealing. “Sorry,” he said apologetically, tugging on his own shirt collar self-consciously. His heart rabbited obnoxiously in his chest. Was Frankie going to answer? He didn’t think he could live through the humiliation of having to ask again.

“You really want that with me?” Frankie asked, suddenly turning serious.

Zach nodded, trying to convey his sincerity with his eyes. “There’s nothing I want more,” he confessed.

“Fuck yes,” Frankie pulled him down into a wild kiss of clashing teeth and frantic lips. “Yes. YES. _Yes._ ” That last one came out as a moan and Zach remember just how hard they both still were. He rubbed Frankie through his pants as he bucked against Frankie’s thigh.

“Just for the record, my answer is a yes too,” Zach reminded him. “I’ve been waiting for this.”

“Let’s go to my room,” Frankie suggested. “Our first time shouldn’t be on this couch. And I don’t really want him watching.” His eyes flicked to the life sized paper mache Santa that stood guard by the door. Zach recoiled. Why did Frankie even _have_ that? Oh well, that was a question for a different time.

He led Zach to his bedroom and nearly ripped Zach’s shirt, popping off one of the buttons. Zach unbuttoned it the rest of the way as he stood in front of Frankie, hyper focused on the way Frankie was watching him with hooded eyes.

Frankie unbuttoned his tight jeans and slid them to the floor. “Pants off too,” he ordered. Zach hastened to obey, eyes caught on the tent in Frankie’s briefs. He could feel his mouth watering. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted right now, just that he wanted Frankie in every way.

Zach threw Frankie down onto the bed and pounced on him playfully. “I want you so bad,” he grinded against Frankie’s ass as if to prove a point.

“Zach,” Frankie groaned. “You need to be naked.” They both stripped off their boxers and Zach didn’t hesitate before wrapping his hand around their cocks. A shudder ran through him as he stroked them together. Coherent thought slipped away, replaced with the primal need get off. Zach felt his confidence waning. His rhythm slowed and he looked into Frankie’s eyes imploringly in the almost dark, hoping he could read his mind somehow.

“Just tell me what you want, baby,” Frankie whispered, sliding his hand down Zach’s torso and dragging his nails back up. Zach’s cock throbbed as he imagined Frankie on top of him again. He’d been getting off on that thought for almost a week now.

“Can you…tell me what to do?” Zach made himself ask. It seemed Frankie had been waiting for that. He kissed Zach again and flipped their positions, his hands finding Zach’s ass and squeezing.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Frankie asked and Zach nodded, too turned on right now to form a real sentence. “Have you fingered yourself before?” His hand moved to stroke Zach’s cock, tortuously slow as he talked into Zach’s shoulder.

“ _God,”_ Zach should’ve been embarrassed but the question just made him arch into Frankie’s hand. “A f-few times. A-after last week…” Frankie growled at that.

“That’s so fucking hot. Okay, enough talking.” He kissed down Zach’s body feverishly, guiding the head of Zach’s cock into his mouth. Zach’s dick twitched and he moaned at the plush velvet pressure of Frankie’s mouth around him. Frankie’s mouth was amazing.

Frankie bobbed up and down leisurely, a decidedly wicked look in his eyes. A moan from Frankie sent delicious vibrations through Zach’s cock. His hands found Frankie’s hair and tugged thankfully. “Frankieeee,” he bit out. It had been too long since he felt this good. If ever.

After a moment Frankie let Zach’s cock slide out and went to rummage through his bedside drawer, leaving Zach whining needily for him to hurry. He saw Frankie drop a condom and a bottle of lube on the bed beside them. Fuck. This was really happening. With Frankie. Holy _shit._

“Holy shit,” Zach breathed out as he watched Frankie open the lube and drizzle some on his fingers. Frankie settled back on top of him, letting Zach feel just how much he wanted him.

“Just relax babe,” Frankie coaxed, stroking Zach’s hole in a circular motion with a lube-covered finger. Zach tried his best to do just that but it was difficult with Frankie hovering over his leaking cock and his finger pressing insistently into him.

“Frankie…” Part of Zach wanted to throw his arm over his eyes but he wanted to watch. Sometimes he felt like he physically couldn’t tear his eyes away from him.

“You’re so tight,” Frankie marveled as he wiggled the first finger in. It felt more strange than anything, even though Zach had already tried two fingers at home. Frankie’s fingers felt different, better somehow. Thrusting his finger in and out a few times, Frankie leaned down to lick at the precum blurting from Zach’s cockhead.

“F-fuck, Frankie, more,” Zach found himself saying. A second finger joined the first; Zach feeling his body stretch slightly to accommodate them. Out of the corner of his eye Zach saw Frankie stroke himself a few times to hold himself off. _Fuck_. The look on Frankie’s face was fucking mesmerizing.

Zach shakily pulled Frankie down for a sloppy opened mouthed kiss, Frankie’s fingers sliding and stretching him all the while. Zach gasped into Frankie’s mouth as he felt Frankie slip in a third finger. He just felt so _full_. And fuck, it felt good. Frankie’s fingers curled around experimentally until they brushed Zach’s prostate, dragging a surprised moan from his mouth.

“ _God_ , right there.” The words weren’t even coming from Zach; they spilled from his mouth automatically, drawn out by Frankie’s touch.

Frankie kissed his sweaty forehead sweetly. “You look so amazing like this,” he breathed in awe, and Zach felt a shock through his body at the look Frankie was giving him. Suddenly all he could think about was having Frankie inside of him. For real.

“I’m ready,” Zach said, catching Frankie’s eyes.

“I’ll make this good for you, Zach. Just relax,” Frankie said, kissing him tenderly. He reached down to stroke Zach’s a few more times with his free hand and then slowly withdrew his fingers from between his legs.

“C’mon,” Zach begged, feeling frantic with the need to be filled again. Frankie ripped open the condom with his teeth, shuddering as he slid it on and coated his dick with lube. He guided the stiff head of his cock into Zach’s slick hole. He pushed steadily into Zach, shaking with effort to go slow. It hurt a little, Zach thought distantly; a barb of pain laced with pleasure.

Zach felt his body opening to accept Frankie, imagining how Frankie’s cock looked sinking insistently into him and groaned gutturally, dragging Frankie in deeper with hands on his ass.

“Fuck, fuck,” he choked out as Frankie bottomed out. Frankie seemed to think Zach needed a few moments of stillness to adjust but Zach wasn’t having it. “Fuck me,” he said, and Frankie drew back slightly only to thrust back in, going harder each time. Zach’s tried to open his legs even more to allow Frankie to go deeper.

“Fuck, Zach,” Frankie hissed, dragging Zach closer by his thighs and changing the angle. Sweat pooled on Zach’s chest as he felt every inch of Frankie massaging his insides. It felt so good being under him, taking it. Zach wanted to take everything Frankie could give him. Zach’s cock throbbed and twitched against his abs, only getting friction when it slid between their bodies; the combination of sensations almost too much every time.

Frankie fucked Zach steadily. The vulgar sound of flesh slapping flesh and the embarrassing yet sexy wet sounds of their fucking filled the room, interwoven with heavy breathing and moans of desire. Frankie’s cock brushed against Zach’s prostate on a particularly deep thrust. _“Fuck,”_ Zach swore, unable to even tell Frankie _again, again, more, deeper, harder, fuck me. Want you. Need you”_ Or maybe he was chanting it aloud and didn’t realize.

Frankie began fucking into Zach deeper, almost violently. Each thrust hit his prostate on the way in and dragged against it tortuously on the way out, sending spike after spike of pleasure through Zach’s body. Frankie moaned in Zach’s ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth. That’s all it took for Zach to realize how close he was.

“Frankie, please,” he begged, the tingling pressure deep inside him building uncontrollably. Frankie’s thrusts were erratic as he reached between their bodies. It only took half a dozen strokes to bring Zach to the edge. He cried out as he came in thick white stripes against their stomachs, pleasure shooting through his cock as he felt his hole spasm around Frankie.

Zach lay there in a daze. He could barely feel as Frankie pulled out and removed the condom, rubbing himself until he came with a groan. His come dripped down Zach’s ass over his swollen hole. Zach’s dick twitched weakly against his stomach. _Fuck._ It was almost wrong, he felt kind of dirty. Frankie leaned down to soothe a flat tongue over Zach’s hole (presumably to clean him up a bit), drawing a ragged moan from him.

Frankie came back up to kiss Zach deeply, pouring affection and passion into the kiss, as well as the taste of his come into Zach’s mouth.

It took them a few moments to want to talk, Zach finding his voice first. “Holy shit.”

“Holy shit is right.” Frankie said a beat later, eyes still alight with a fondness Zach adored. “I’m gonna go get a rag or something before this gets gross.” Zach watched him scamper into the attached bathroom. A smile overtook his face that he couldn’t manage to drop by the time Frankie returned. Frankie flopped back onto the bed. He looked radiant.

“That was amazing,” Zach marveled. He felt like his mind was still somewhere up in the clouds.

Frankie gently wiped Zach’s spent body, taking special care as he cleaned between his legs. “You were amazing. Although I do have to admit you get really sweaty during sex. Kind of like a Slip N’ Slide.”

“Shut up,” Zach laughed, shoving Frankie away feebly.

“Hey, I like Slip N Slides.” Frankie assured him. Finally having finished cleaning them up, Frankie flung the rag away and instantly grabbed his phone from the bedside table. Zach rolled his eyes.

“Typical.” Then, “Will you grab me my phone from my pants? I don’t think I can move.” Frankie leaned handed him his phone a few seconds later. “I can’t believe we’re boyfriends,” Zach said. His brain to mouth filter seemed to be on vacation, not that he had much of one to begin with.

“I can’t believe it either.” Frankie gushed, his eyes crinkled up in joy. Zach could get used to that smile directed at him. “Looks like we got our perfect third date after all,” Frankie observed, typing madly on his phone. “Third time’s the charm!”

“Third date’s the charm you mean,” Zach corrected. “You better not be tweeting right now.” Zach refreshed his Twitter feed and narrowed his eyes in mock anger. He already knew Frankie too well.

_Frankie J. Grande (@FrankieJGrande)_

Third time’s the charm! *sparkle emoji* *shooting star emoji* *sparkle emoji*

10:12 PM – 18 Dec 2014

 

“You are so cheesy,” Zach complained, even though he felt himself lighting up inside. “Are you really comparing our first time together to fireworks and shooting stars? PSH.”

“You love it.” Frankie snuggled into Zach’s side, his desire for social media interaction apparently sated. Zach decided that they might as well continue their tradition of subtweeting. He typed out a tweet of his own.

 

_Zach Rance (@RanceyPants)_

Being delirious never felt so good. HaVe a gOod nighT  dinGus bu$ta fOoliganz.*sparkle heart emoji*

10:15 PM – 18 Dec 2014

 

“Why am I dating a guy who types like a teenager on Facebook in 2010?” Frankie teased. Zach felt Frankie’s smile against his shoulder though. That was Zach’s definition of perfect for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave comments/kudos if you liked it! This may have another part, I'm not sure yet. Shoutout to all my friends on Twitter. I hope you guys get all the fandom references in this. (:


End file.
